When Words Aren't Enough
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Some questions are just to hard to answer. Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt**: Waiting

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Esme to babysit and go with you?" Jasper questioned as he burped his two month old daughter, Aylen. Seth smiled as he put Aylen's twin sister, Elizabeth, down in her crib.

"I'm sure. Jazz, I know the girls are two months old but I don't feel right leaving them without one of their parents yet. Stay home, I'll go get some Christmas shopping done and be back before you know it," Seth replied as he tucked Elizabeth in.

Jasper sighed. He knew Seth was right, he didn't feel right about leaving the girls so young either…but he was so damn protective of his little wolf. "Alright, you win. But call me when you get there and before you head back."

"Yes sir!" Seth kissed Jasper quickly before picking up his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. Four year old Luka jumped into Seth's arms from the back of the couch. Seth caught their son easily but he gave Luka a reprimanding look. "Luka, what have we told you about jumping from the back of the couch?"

"Don't do it." Luka barely even blinked before he continued, "Daddy, can I go pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee?"

"And why would you want to go with me Christmas shopping?" Seth questioned.

"To make sure you get the right things, duh," Luka replied.

Seth chuckled as he set Luka down. "Sorry kiddo, you can't see your presents until Christmas morning. Besides, if you went with me, who would be here to help Papa with the girls? I need someone big and strong to help protect them, they're too little to protect themselves."

Luka's golden eyes shown and his little chest puffed out. "I'll protect the girls!"

Seth smiled and ruffled Luka's hair. "That's my boy, I'll ask Papa if you've been a big help when I call before coming home. If I get a good report I'll bring you a surprise."

Luka's eyes lit up. "I'll be reawy good Daddy!"

Seth gave Jasper another kiss and waved goodbye to his husband and son as he got in his car and drove away. He called when he got to Seattle, before starting his shopping.

…that was three weeks ago. Seth had never called to say he was coming home. His car was found, seemingly abandoned in a store parking lot. The driver side door was open, but nothing was stolen as far as the pack, Cullens and police could tell. The thing that struck them the most was the blood… blood stained both of the front seats, steering wheel and dash. With so much blood it was nearly impossible to imagine that Seth had survived.

But what happened to him?

Jasper and the children had moved back in with Carlisle and Esme, he was in no shape with the loss of his wolf to take care of the children on his own. He couldn't tell Luka that they thought Daddy was dead…he didn't want to believe it. Luka had asked where his Daddy was and was only confused by the answers he was given.

The first night that Jasper had moved back to the main house, the whole family was there for support. Edward was the only one to notice Luka struggling to put his snow boots on and then to reach the door handle of the front door. He stood and helped Luka into his winter coat before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch with his nephew. He knew what Luka was doing by listening to his thoughts but he had to ask anyway.

"What are you doing out here Luka?"

"Waiting for Daddy," Luka answered quietly, watching the snow falling over the yard and driveway. "He promised to bring me a surprise if I was good. And I was good! I helped Papa with the girls, didn't make noise while they was sleeping or anything!"

"I'm sure you were Luka," Edward replied after a moment, his throat tight even though he couldn't cry.

It was silent between them for a few minutes before Luka looked up at Edward with sad eyes. "Where is my Daddy Uncle Edward?"

Edward picked Luka up and held him close. "I don't know Luka…but wherever he is, I'm sure he's fighting as hard as he can to get back to you."

For the next two months, Edward would come over at night to help and before he left he and Luka would go outside to stand on the porch. He would lean against the railing as Luka stood on the step, both their eyes trained on the spot of the driveway where a car coming would first appear. On the last night of that second month, Edward carried Luka back into the house. His neck and shirt were wet where Luka had started to cry.

As Edward helped Luka out of his coat and boots Luka looked up at him with a sniff. "Daddy isn't coming home is he?"

…Edward didn't know what to say.


End file.
